Demon, I am
by yami naruto 1000
Summary: An incident changed Naruto' life. Now, with a heart full of hatred and pain, he has a new ambition. Betrayed and broken hearted, his desire is to turn the elemental nations into ruins. Can anyone stop him?
1. ochi rosii

**Hey guys! I'm back and I have a new story! **

**Hope you like it.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Tip...Tip...Tip...Ti-_

The sound of water dripping was cut off by feet making their way through the knee deep water in a sewer. The owner of the feet looked calmly at the familiar surroundings. Then, their gaze landed on the enormous gates held together by a single piece of paper, or more specifically, upon _who_ was behind them.

A lone, slitted, red eye of massive proportions gazed back from behind them. "**Oh... It's you. Uzumaki... Naruto..." **It's tone dripping with venom.

The person started walking towards the gates and now stood only a few feet away from them. "Long time no see, kyuubi."

Out of the shadows, from behind the gates, came the visage of the fox. It peered close to the gates and stared down at its jailer. It looked at the blond curiously. Something was different about him. "**Why are you here? Do you want my power again? You pathetic worm."**

Naruto just stared at it for the longest time as if he was examining something unique.

Kyuubi growled in rage. "**You dare ignore me! Yet, you stand like this in front of me where I can easily puncture you with my claws." **It raised its clawed hand and pointed it straight at the blond. **"Do you wanna die?"**

The kyuubi had expected the blond to tense up and back away instantly. But, instead of that, the Uzumaki calmly walked inside the cage as if taking a stroll in a park. He then looked up straight at the fox with a small smile.

"Show me the real you."

Kyuubi glared at the blond. How dare he just barge in and demand anything like that! Nevertheless, stand up to her!

"Show me your true form." Naruto said. "We both know that this isn't your true form. So, do me a favour and get started."

**"Why, you..."**

"Or a you afraid of showing your hideous form to me."

Kyuubi was beyond angry. Hideous? Her? Deciding to fulfill his last request, she closed her eyes.

Naruto watched as the giant fox suddenly started glowing and shrunk to the size of a fist sized glowing orb. Then, it started taking a humanoid shape. When the light died down, there stood a woman with hair of the darkest shade of red. She was what wet dreams were made of. She looked a little bit older than the blond in front of her. Her eyes, though, were crimson with slits. She was not wearing any form of clothing, thus giving the blond a view of her body.

A small moan escaped from her lips as she stretched. "It's been so long since I've been in my real form." She then looked at the blond. "So, how do I look?" She asked striking a sexy pose.

Naruto, who had been watching all this with a small smile, walked toward her. He stood within arms length of her. With the back of his hand, he touched her cheek.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

Kyuubi watched all this with hidden mirth and curiosity.

"But." Naruto said. "Beauty is only skin deep." He removed his hand from her cheek. "What's inside is all that matters. And what's inside you is a heart devoid of any feeling, any emotion and most of all, any ambition."

Suddenly, he found himself pinned hardly to one of the bars of the cage. An angry kyuubi holding him in a vice like grip by the throat. "Don't forget who you are talking to, pathetic mortal! I am Kurama Yoko. The great demon queen." She snarled.

In spite of his position, Naruto smiled. This angered Kurama even more but it was replaced by a smirk. "Poor Naruto, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you're someone else. Not the bratty idiot I know." She craned her neck forward so that her mouth was right next to his ear. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." She whispered in his ear.

"If you want out of this seal, then you won't."

Kurama did a double take. She stared at the blond with surprise. "You are freeing me?!" She didn't know where this was going and she didn't like it. This was so unlike the Naruto she knew.

Naruto's smile had only widened. He brought his hand and clasped the vixen' own hand that held his neck.

Kurama suddenly screamed and fell to her knees. Her grip on the blond's neck was no more but he had not let go of her hand.

"Well." Naruto started. "I didn't say that your freedom wouldn't cost you anything." By this point, his body was practically glowing. "In this case, it's your power."

Kurama thrashed around wildly, trying to free herself from his grip, but all was for naught. She could feel her power draining. She was getting weaker.

As the glow subsided, Naruto emerged all the same as before. If only on the exterior. One thing had changed though. His eyes, which were now crimson with slits.

Releasing Kurama, he felt the energy coursing through his body. It was... Addictive.

"Congratulations!" Naruto bellowed with glee. "Kurama Yoko. Queen of all demons and Makai. You, are now, a_ human._" He laughed but it didn't have any mirth or joy. It was hollow.

"I, on the other hand, am now a full fledged demon!" He laughed again. But, this time it was filled with maniacal glee.

Kurama stood up weakly. "How?" She spat. "How did..."

Naruto looked at her with a smile. "How did I take away your power? Or how did I outsmart the oh-so-cunning Kurama Yoko?"

Kurama's face only showed anger.

"Well, it's been a year since our last _episode,_ hasn't it?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Since then, I've indulged in some rather _interesting_ activities." His grinned and his new eyes added to the effect of scaring Kurama. "Traveling with Jiraiya was actually really helpful. Whenever he would leave me be for his research, I would get time for my own research without anyone interrupting. Though, it took a while, it was worth it."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked sharply. Her condition had improved and gears were turning in her head.

Naruto's grin widened. "Demonification, my dear."

Kurama's eyed widened.

"Don't appear so shocked. It was you who sent me down this path." Any expression vanished from the blond' face. It was stoic, now.

He moved closer to the naked redhead. Their height at the same level. Only a few inches separated them.

"I should thank you." He whispered. "It is because of your treacherous, manipulative nature that made me realize my shortcoming. It is because of your backstabbing nature that I realized my ambition. It is because of my hatred for you that I achieved this power today."

With swift movement, he pulled the redhead tight into him. One hand snaked behind the small of her back, he used the other to caress her cheek. "Seems like I wasn't able to take all of your power." Demonic eyes stared into demonic ones.

Kurama was enraged. But, a part of her was feeling a new emotion. One she had never felt, whatever the circumstances had been. Fear. She tried to fight off the Uzumaki's hold but her body didn't listen to her. Was this because she was a human now?

"Well." Naruto said as he let go of Kurama and started walking away, out of the gates. He stood in front of the gates and looked at the piece of paper that held the two gates together. "I said I would free you and I'm a man of my word." With that, he it ripped off.

Kurama barely had the time to react before all she saw was white.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Naruto opened his eyes. Coming out of his mindscape, he stared at the now human Kurama, who laid on the cold floor.

He stood up and started discarding his clothes. He picked up simple khaki pants and a black hooded jacket. As he was wearing them, with his back turned away from the redhead, he felt something. "Don't even try." He turned back and caught a delicate feminine hand that was covered in red youki.

Kurama snarled as she jerked her hands away from the blond' grasp. The red glow died down. "You motherfucking bastard!"

Naruto smiled, "Adapting quickly to your new life, I see. The Kurama I know would fall to such a level."

Kurama seethed in anger. She opened her mouth to speak something but her eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness. Before she could fall to the ground, Naruto held her in his arms. Picking her up, he gently set her down on his bed. Seeing that she was nude, he wrapped her under the covers.

With that, he went outside after locking the door on his way out. He wanted to keep a low profile, so he had opted for new clothes. The hood concealed his hair and most of his face. But, a single tear fell from his eye.

It had been a long walk to the village gate. He had decided not to use youki so as to not cause any suspicion amongst the villagers.

"I. D. Please." The chuunin asked.

Naruto halted and turned towards the two chuunin. His face wasn't visible to either of them.

The last thing that the two saw were two crimson eyes that seemed to shine with unholy light, before death took them.

Naruto looked passively at the two dead shinobi. Now, that he was out of the village, he could do as he pleased.

"Eight to go." And with a quick burst of youki, he was gone.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Reviews please.

Ask me any question.

Goodbye.


	2. început de râzboi

**Hi guys. Here I am, back again with the second chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**But before reading, let me tell you all that this won't be a harem fiction. Strictly NaruxKyu. It will be slow though.**

**This will be a multi crossover, though. In the distant upcoming chapters. **

**xxxxxxxxx**

_He kissed her passionately, conveying all his feelings through it. "I love you and will forever love you. I promise." His eyes shone with unbridled affection._

_She smiled, "I love you too." with that, she covered his lips with her own. _

Red eyes snapped open. Emotions shown in them like a raging maelstrom. Pain, Sadness, love, lust, hate. But, rage was the one that dominated all others.

Naruto took calming breaths. Trying to take his mind away from _her. _It wasn't totally helpful but it kept his emotions in check.

This wasn't the first time it had happened to him. This wasn't the first time he had dreamed of her. Of their time together, as fake as it might have been. This wasn't the first time his dreams had been plagued by her.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he focused on the situation at hand. He had taken refuge for the night in a cave near the border of Hi no kuni. Even though he had covered such a distance in such little time, it had taken a toll on him. Not being adept at using youki, he had strained his body. Nonetheless, it had been an impressive feat.

Sleep had not come to him easily. It never did nowadays. Whenever he closed his eyes, he dreamt of her. Whenever he was not trying to get some sleep, he was keeping up his happy idiot facade. The past year had been mostly spent on his research of demonic arts and concoction of his plan.

Cursing at his predicament, he gingerly got up. By the light that illuminated the cave, he knew that the sun was up.

Due to being Jiraiya's apprentice, he was well acquainted with his spy network. Though the sannin didn't share information with him, the blond had, on many occasions, made Jiraiya spill out necessary information without making the man suspect anything.

The most important info was the whereabouts of Akatsuki. His entire plane revolved around them. Or something in their possession, to be specific.

Pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, he came out of the cave. With a leap, he flew in the sky and soon broke the sound barrier.

"Amegakure, here I come!"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade was yet again cursing her luck. Rubbing her temples with one hand, she glared at the figure in front of her. This woman had barged in her office and all but ordered her to find Naruto. But, no sooner did she say that, she had been surrounded by the Hokage's personal ANBU. The senju had expected her to be shocked or scared or both, but, she definitely hadn't expected the redhead to just glare at her and walk past by the four ANBU without even sparing them a second glance. Then, she had claimed that she was the kyuubi. At that everyone present in the room, namely, the Senju and her ANBU had snorted at that. But, no sooner than that, the room had been filled with murderous killer intent. A very, _very _familiar killer intent.

Tsunade had, then, looked at the redhead, who was standing there, gazing at her. With two very familiar crimson eyes. At that time, hundreds of ideas ran through her mind. Ranging from sake to suicide. But, had decided on sending two of her ANBU in search of the blond jinchuuriki and the remaining two to drag her white haired teammate from whatever hot springs he was at.

Now, after the wait for ten minutes, during which the kyuubi had taken a seat on the couch, her two ANBU had come back with only Jiraiya.

"What's the matter, hime?" Jiraiya asked seriously as he entered in the room. He knew that something important must've come up if he was called. Tsunade had never been one for idle chat.

Then, his eyes landed upon the redhead sitting on the couch. Under normal circumstances, Jiraiya would've stared hungrily at her or would've done something other perverted. But, something about her was _wrong_. Jiraiya knew women and something about this one made his want to stay away from her.

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade looked at other two ANBU who had just entered. She grimaced slightly we she did not see the blond uzumaki accompany them. Kurama's beautiful face had a displeased look.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Um... We were unable to find him." One of them answered with hesitation. "We've looked at all possible places to find him at."

Tsunade groaned at that. Her day was not getting any better. "You couldn't find a loud blond in a bright orange jumpsuit!"

"He isn't wearing it." Kurama said, gesturing towards her attire.

"Why the hell are you wearing his clothes!" Tsunade shouted.

"Because I had to. They were the only ones in his apartment."

Tsunade growled. She wanted to punch herself for not taking notice of it sooner. But, she wanted to punch that arrogant redhead even more.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Jiraiya nearly shouted.

The Hokage looked at the spymaster. "I had called you here to check on Naruto's seal. But, as Nar-"

"Wait!" Jiraiya cut in. "Is something wrong with the seal? Is kyuubi again causing any problems?"

"Apparently so." Tsunade said, gesturing towards the redhead.

Jiraiya looked at the redhead for a few seconds, then looked back at the senju.

Catching his dumbfounded look, she sighed. "She is the kyuubi!"

"What?!"

He looked back at the redhead. "W-What are you saying?! She can't be the kyuubi! Sh-she looks so... _Human!"_

Kurama inwardly grimaced at that. The sannin didn't know how right he was. She was, now, a human and she hated that. "Enough!" she commanded with a burst of killer intent. Even though it was less than a thousandth of what she could have done at full power, it was more than enough to shut everyone up.

A wide eyed Jiraiya slowly turned his neck to look at the redhead. _That_ particular killer intent was hard to forget. That particular feeling of hatred. Looking at her eyes, his fears were confirmed when he saw those two particular pools of crimson that seemed to crush your soul. "W-What have you done with Naruto?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow at that.

"I said what have you done with Naruto! Answer me!" Jiraiya shouted. Kyuubi or not, if she'd done something to his godson, he'd...

"Oh I've done _many_ things with him." She said as her eyes glazed over. "Many_ pleasurable _things." She shuddered a little.

Everyone else in the room had wide eyed and flustered looks. Then, the two sannins' anger returned with full force.

"But." Kurama started as she saw the hateful looks that the two were giving her. She smirked a little at that. "Let's not get off topic." She continued when she saw them nod, though hesitantly. "Naruto has released me from the seal."

"What!? /Lair!"

Kurama shook her head. Even now she was unable to come to terms with the blond's actions.

"Look. I'm not lying. He really did release me." She continued before they could interrupt her. "I, myself, was shocked when he said that he was releasing me. But, he did. He took away all of my powers and then released me. Only a miniscule is left with me. In other words, he is no longer a human but a demon and I am now, human."

Dead silence. It was what greeted her explanation.

"Why..." It was Jiraiya who broke the silence. He didn't want to believe what the demoness was saying. He really didn't want to believe, dammit! He didn't want to believe his training of all these years, that told him the redhead' words didn't hold an ounce of deceit. But, something inside of him told him that the vixen only spoke the truth.

"I don't know why." Kurama half-lied. She knew exactly why. She was the reason why he had done this. Why he had changed. Somewhere deep inside, she felt guilty for it. "But I know this much that he will go after other demons. My brethren."

"Wait!" Tsunade said. "Why are you saying that he turned into a demon and you into human? And why do keep referring yourself and the other bijuu as demons? I thought that bijuu were just masses of chakra."

"As much as I would like to educate you about us, I don't have time for that." Kurama said haughtily, promptly shutting the hokage up. "Besides, I don't see how it will help bring Naruto back."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that. The redhead was hiding something and she was hiding it well. Very well. "But, he might still be in Konoha!"

"I don't think so." Kurama said and dug in her pocket. She took something out and placed in on the hokage' table. "Before leaving, he left it on the bed."

"It can't be!" Tsunade gasped as she saw the object. It was her grandfather's pendant that she had gifted to Naruto. This meant that he'd cut off all the ties with them. With the village. He'd thrown away his dream of becoming Hokage.

"What was that idiot thinking?!" Everyone looked at the white haired sannin. Jiraiya was angry now. "Why the hell is he pulling stunts like these! Do we mean nothing to him! Tell me Tsunade, does the village means nothing to him! Tell me!"

Tsunade was speechless. "Jiraiya..." He was the most affected by all this. He viewed the blond as his grandson. He was all that he had left of Minato and Kushina. The female sannin still remembered the evening when Jiraiya had come to her, boasting about how Minato and Kushina had decided to name their son after the protagonist of his first book. She remembered how happy he looked at that time.

"Sorry to interrupt." One ANBU said. "I don't understand how he was able to take away your power and turn himself into a demon."

"Demonification. A lost art." Kurama replied without even looking at the ANBU. "Apparently, he has been studying it for almost an year. He said so himself."

"How..." Jiraiya said. "At that time, he was with me on the training trip."

Kurama smirked, "Exactly. That gave him access to untold amount of resources. When you would go and peep on women, he would get both time and privacy to continue on with his research."

Jiraiya wanted to die right now. If he wouldn't have spent time on women, he could have stopped Naruto from early on.

"I have some sort of connection with Naruto." Kurama said. "I can feel him. I can feel where he is right now. Though, it's faint but I can feel his youki."

"Where's he?" Tsunade asked.

"If I'm not wrong, then, he is nearing Amegakure." Kurama said. "But why..."

Jiraiya' eyes widened, "Amegakure!"

Tsunade noticed that, "What's there?"

"The headquarters of Akatsuki." Everyone's eyes widened.

"What! You tell me about it now!" Tsunade shouted.

"This is bad. Really bad." Kurama said as realisation struck her. Naruto was going after her brethren. "How many of my brothers and sisters do they have?"

Everyone else also caught on what she was implying.

"The ichibi, nibi and the sanbi." Jiraiya replied.

Kurama cursed.

"Surely he can't take on _all_ of the Akatsuki?!" One ANBU interjected. "Even if he's a demon now." Tsunade and Jiraiya flinched slightly. "Even if he is the kyuubi now, he couldn't take on those many S-ranked nin. _Right? "_ His voice was pleading.

"Right." Tsunade nodded, "Combined, they are far too powerful than him. They'll kill him!"

"Don't underestimate my power, human." Kurama growled. "Moreover, don't underestimate _him. _He has a knack for doing the impossible." She said with bitterness.

"No. I will not let him die." Jiraiya declared. "I won't let him throw away everything! He will comes back to Konoha and he will become the hokage! We'll make sure of that." He grinned and looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and smiled. Leave it to Jiraiya to boost someone's morale.

"Your optimism disgusts me." Kurama said. "Do you really think that you'll say some petty words and Naruto will run back to you? He has changed. He doesn't have any love for this village nor any of you whatsoever."

Tsunade shook with anger. "Don't talk as if you know him!"

Kurama smirked, "Oh, but I do. I know him better than anyone else. I was there when no one else was. I saw how he cried himself to sleep many nights. I saw how he tried to run away from his loneliness. Oh, those were the good times." She said, relishing in the angry and guilty expressions of the two sannin. "But, the next day he always woke up with that stupid grin and his desire to become the hokage. I seriously don't know how his brain works." That dissipated their anger and brought expressions of pride and joy.

"Nevertheless, we have to bring him back or it will be the end of us."_'Of me'_ Kurama said.

"We? Who said anything about you?" Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

Kurama glared at her. "How do you expect to turn Naruto into a human without me? I am the only one who can stop him? Or are you going to let him remain a demon? Well if you are, then this time people won't be wrong by calling him a demon."

Tsunade gritted her teeth. She didn't want to admit it but the redhead was right. "You can come with us. But, anything fishy..." She warned. "...and I'll break your neck and give you a well deserved death, now that you're human."

Kurama grinned, "Oh, how much you trust me... But you can try and see what happens. Even if I am human, my chakra level is that of Naruto and that's a lot even by your standards."

"We have wasted enough time." Jiraiya said, stopping their bickering.

"Yes." Tsunade. "ANBU!"

"Hai!" They shouted in unison.

"Tell the ANBU commander, every free ANBU and every able bodied jounin, especially Kakashi to report here. Immediately!"

"Hai!" With that, they were gone.

"We'll need the toads if we're to reach Amegakure fast." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded.

"I'll come back when you're ready." Kurama said as she started leaving.

"Wait." Tsunade said. "Where are you going?"

Kurama looked back. "To buy some decent clothes, obviously."

"Do you have any money?"

"Plenty of it, in fact." She patted the pockets of her jumpsuit. "Naruto left everything behind." With that, she was gone. Leaving the two sannin alone.

Now only one thing was occupying her mind. To find Naruto at all costs. She will see to it that the blond bastard will pay and he definitely will! These pathetic human will be used by her to further her goals.

Inside the office, the two sannin sat in silence.

"Do you trust her?" Jiraiya asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Tsunade replied. "But, we have to. We don't have any other choice."

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Amegakure... The village hidden in rain. An appropriate name." Naruto said as he looked around. He had successfully infiltrated the village. Now, he stood in a less populated area as he waited for someone to show up. Someone from the Akatsuki.

Rain poured down his form. But, he stood there without any care. His hood covering his head and parts of his face. "Surely, they must have noticed me by now. I wonder what's taking them."

"There you are!" He said as he looked up and saw a woman in a familiar cloak of red clouds. She was flying towards him with wings made of... Paper.

He smiled like a predator. His eyes glowing slightly.

"Come little birdy... Let me tear your wings off."

**xxxxxxxxx**

**That ends the second chapter. I hope it will be up to your expectations.**

**I won't beg for reviews.**

**If you like this story, review.**

**If you don't, review and show me your displeasure.**

**If you feel like it, review.**

**Goodbye... For now. **


	3. UN dumnezeu scade

**This is the third chapter. Enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Who... Are you?" Pain asked as his eyes locked onto the hooded person in front of him.

Naruto smiled. "Take a guess." With that, he removed his hood.

If Pain was surprised, he didn't show any. A bit far away from them, stood Konan with a shocked expression. She knew who it was. Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of kyuubi no kitsune and the last person she expected to be here. She grimaced slightly as the pain in her left arm increased. Gingerly holding her stump of an arm, she wondered how was the blond able to do this to her. One second she was flying towards the blond, who then raised his arm in her direction and the next second, she was plummeting to the ground, with a wounded arm. Whatever the attack was, it was strong. Not only had it injured her but also burnt her left paper wing.

"This is unexpected." Pain said. "But, you've provided us with a golden opportunity by coming here. Now, the kyuubi is our without any effort."

Naruto' smile remained. "Confident in our abilities, are we?"

"Why not? You don't stand a chance." Pain said.

Naruto still smiled. But, this time it was predatory. "How I love a good challenge." Then he disappeared.

Pain suddenly reacted by tilting his head to the right as a fist soared by his face. He jumped away, trying to maintain some distance between himself and the blond. Still surprised at the blond's speed, he had no time to waste as the Uzumaki was in his face in the blink of an eye.

"Boo!"

Naruto grinned as he threw a playful punch at the leader of the akatsuki. Even though it was weak, it was able to easily throw him off his feet.

Staggering back a few feet, Pain steadied himself. "That speed..." He breathed. "...took me by surprise."

"Don't worry. There are many more surprises for you." He vanished again.

Pain jumped away from his spot, which was now a small crater. A grinning blond stood there.

Pain' eyes narrowed. Something was out of place. According to his spies, the kyuubi jinchuuriki was not so strong. He was nowhere strong as the amount of power he was displaying now. Deidara had informed him of the Uzumaki' strength, having fought the jinchuuriki during capturing the ichibi. The Uzumaki' strength was equivalent to that of a chuunin, when not using kyuubi' chakra. But, this didn't seem to be the case now. The blond was far more powerful and he didn't appear to be serious, judging from the grin on his face. He seemed to be enjoying their fight.

Landing many feet away, he asked, "Why did you come here, knowing that it would be your death?"

"Defeat me and you'll have your answers."

"Fair enough." Pain said.

Naruto lifted his hand and pointed it at the leader. Seconds later, an orange ball of energy materialized at the tip of his finger. "Cero." It blasted outward in a beam of orange.

Pain stood there calmly. The attack was coming at him at a tremendous speed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that.

"Pitiful." Pain said. "Shinra Tensei!" the cero blasted on itself in a vibrant display of orange. It didn't even touch the leader. The attack was very powerful, Pain denoted. It would've without a doubt turned him to dust if it had hit him.

He looked over to where Konan was. Her injuries were not fatal but the rate at which she was losing blood was serious. He had to end it soon.

Naruto grinned as he followed Pain' gaze. _'So she's his weakness.'_ He then aimed at the bluenette. "Cero." Another orange been materialized at was directed at Amegakure' angel.

Pain' eyes widened as he saw what the blond did. He was too far to reach Konan in time.

Konan looked at the oncoming blast in horror. But, someone landed in front of her and stood between her and the cero. That someone was the Asura path.

Naruto watched impassively as the cero hit the newcomer. But, instead of an explosion, the cero was absorbed by that person.

"This is the Pretha path." Pain said. "He can absorb any jutsu and chakra."

"Chakra, you say?" Naruto smiled wider.

Pain didn't expect such a reaction from him.

"Gahh!" The Pretha path started spasming and fell to the ground. Pain watched in shock as the skin of Pretha path started corroding. In a gruesome display, the skin, the muscles, the bones, everything started melting. Seconds later, all that remained was a puddle of fluids that was once the Pretha path. The chakra rods were present in the puddle.

"What...happened?" Pain said in a shocked voice.

"Who knows." Naruto said with a lopsided smile. Youki has this effect on humans. If injected in a human, it can kill them. But, his youki on the other hand, is much worse. '_That's why people couldn't stand against Kurama. Even her chakra was harmful to others.'_

Pain gritted his teeth. Now, he would have to find a new body for Pretha path. He couldn't resurrect him with what was left of him. He eyed the blond in front of him. Seems like he'll have to turn him into the new body for Pretha path.

"You a-" Naruto jumped high in the air and avoided the giant bird summon that crashed where he stood. But, in even mid air he was not safe as hundreds of small missiles shot at him. He tried to maneuver himself so that he could dodge them but found himself unable to move, courtesy of a long tongue that wrapped around his torso.

"Shit." In a second, he was engulfed in explosions as all the missiles hit him.

Animal path dismissed his chameleon summon, that held the blond.

Pain watched with a satisfied expression as it happened. The blond couldn't have survived such an assault. Then, realisation struck him. "Shit." He face-palmed. They were to capture the kyuubi jinchuuriki alive. But, they had just killed him. Now, kyuubi was out of their grasp forever.

"Too much fireworks." They all heard the unmistakable voice of the jinchuuriki.

As the smoke cleared, they all saw the Uzumaki floating in the sky above. They were shocked to see him alive. Only his left arm was damaged and that too was healing at an extraordinary rate. They knew that having a healing factor was inherent for every jinchuuriki. But, this was beyond that level of healing.

They saw tissues reforming, muscles joining, skin forming. All in a few seconds.

"Now I'll have to buy a new jacket." Naruto said sadly, looking at his jacket that was now missing a sleeve. Then, his expression did a one eighty. "Oh well, first I'll have to do something about you!" He said with a grin.

Still in the air, he pointed his open palm down, towards the gathered Akatsuki. Energy started gathering at his palm. "Cero!" This time, the beam covered a wider area.

The attack was too wide to stop completely, Pain knew. With a mighty push, he launched towards Konan. Just in time, he shielded her as the Cero hit the ground.

"Yahiko!"

The ground shook from the force of the attack. The whole area was covered in a dome of orange youki. From above, Naruto watched the mesmerizing yet dangerous display of power. As it dissipated, he saw whoever had survived.

Pain stood on the ground. Hands raised and konan laid behind him. Both of them were not even touched by the cero.

Though, the other paths were not so lucky. The animal path had summoned a giant panda to shield himself but even with it's aid, he hadn't survived the blast. The path that had shot those missiles earlier had also been engulfed in the blast and turned to dust.

"Damn You!" Pain snarled. A single attack had taken out two paths. Pretha path was already dead. That left Human path, Naraka path and himself. Those two were at the headquarters. That left him to deal with the blond and protect Konan at the same time.

"What? Giving up already?" Naruto taunted.

"Don't get so full of yourself! I am pain! I am God! You do-ahh!" Pain screamed as he was stabbed in the back with a sword. A sword made of paper.

With a horrified look, he turned back and what he saw confirmed his thoughts. There stood Konan looking at him with a self satisfied smirk. Her eyes, which until now radiated affection for him, were cold and emotionless.

"K-Konan...why?"

"Why, you ask?" Konan said with an amused expression. "Simple. I wanna be free from all this bullshit. You and your little group of fuck ups can go to hell for all I care." Her smirk widened. "Oh wait! You WILL go to hell."

Pain stood still for what felt like hours to him. His mind couldn't comprehend what had happened just now. Him being betrayed by the one he trusted the most. The one he loved before he had died and been resurrected.

Then, he exploded with anger.

"Konaaaaan!"

"Shinobi rule number one." He heard a voice from behind. "Never turn your back on your enemy. Bala!"

Blood splattered everywhere as the leader's head exploded and his body fell limply to the ground. Blood landed on the blunette' cloak but she cared less. Her eyes were solely focused on the Uzumaki.

"S ranked, my ass." Naruto commented as he stepped over the dead leader of Akatsuki. "Fuckin' amateur." He came closer to the traitorous Akatsuki member.

Konan laughed and she closed the distance between her and the blond. She leaned into him and inhaled deeply.

"Oh Naruto-kun." She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, as if intoxicated by him.

Naruto smiled. Snaking one arm behind her back, he pulled her closer. Tighter. He looked at her damaged arm. He brought his other arm to her's and trailed it down her length. His fingers left an orange glow behind them. Soon, her whole arm was encompassed in the orange glow.

Konan looked with surprised eyes as the glow subsided and there was her arm, completely healed up and unblemished. It didn't even look like it was damaged in the first place. Glancing up, she saw the blond looking at her with an amused smile.

"My youki also has healing properties. But, only for those who I want."

Naruto, then, lowered his hand and pushed it inside the opening of her cloak. Finding his target, he started his ministrations.

"OOOH!" The blunette moaned as she felt the pleasure from the blond' action. He had inserted two of his fingers into her snatch and was moving them at an increasing pace.

Naruto' smile widened. "You're so wet."

"Only for you baby. Only for you."

Konan buried her face at the nape of his neck. She was lost in pleasure.

With a devilish smirk, the blond flicked her clit.

"Ohh~" Konan moaned into his jacket. She was nearing climax.

"The rest is for later." With that, he removed his hand completely.

Konan pouted, but other than that, didn't show any other sign of displeasure.

Naruto brought his hand to eye level. It was glistening with her juices. He watched as Konan took his hand and licked it clean in a tantalizing manner. She was making a show out of it and by his looks, the Uzumaki was enjoying it. Taking his fingers in her mouth one at a time, she gave them long, seductive licks.

"Okay. But, you promise?" She asked.

"Yeah, I promise." And one thing was for sure. Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promise. "Let's go, now. We have one rinnegan wielder to kill."

"Hai~"

The both turned to leave. But, no sooner did they take one step further, they had to jump back or be incinerated by the Black flames that now blocked their path.

The flames parted in the middle and in walked two figure. Both were the members of Akatsuki.

"I was wondering what took you so long. Uchiha Itachi." Naruto greeted the older Uchiha with his smile and a small nod. He, then, nodded at the other person. "Tuna-san."

Kisame growled at the teen. How he wanted to gut the blond bastard!

"Uzumaki." Itachi said in his trademark monotone. "You were the last person I had expected to see here."

Naruto' smile was still there. "Oh, how it delights me that I could surprise the ever stoic, bishounen heartthrob Uchiha!"

Itachi didn't show any expression outwardly, but, his already activated mangekyou was spinning wildly now. "Kisame, be cautious. You saw how he took leader down."

"Che! That was a cheap shot!"

"That's why I'm telling you to be careful."

Kisame grinned as he reached for Samehada, on his back. "Well, this will make him even more fun to shave!" In a second, the sword was out of it's wraps. The club like sword with rows of sharp blue scales, was wielded very efficiently by the blue skinned akatsuki member.

Kisame raced towards the blond and the blunette. His speed was impressive considering that he had a giant sword with him. Hands went into motion and became a blur. "Suiryuudan no jutsu!" A massive dragon made out of water headed towards them with a roar.

Naruto raised his arm and pointed a finger at it and it's caster. "Impressive. To create something like this out of rainfall. I didn't expect anything less from you! Cero."

Another beam of orange materialized, of smaller magnitude this time. It pierced through the dragon like it wasn't even there in the first place and headed straight at Kisame.

Kisame didn't even have the time to appear shocked as he raised Samehada to block the attack which hit a split second later. He held his ground and grunted as he was pushed back from the force.

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as the sentient sword absorbed his cero completely and made a sound akin to a moan of pleasure. Truly. Creepy.

Kisame grinned as he ran again towards his target. He saw the blond creating another attack like the previous one. "It's useless!"

"We'll see." Naruto said. "Cero!"

Kisame again raised samehada to absorb the blast. After doing so, he lowered his weapon and looked at the blond. Only for the aforementioned person to not be there.

"Bala." He heard a voice from behind him and then he was on the ground. A hole was now present on his back. Not downright deadly but still fatal. Samehada was already in action, transferring some of it's stored chakra to it's wielder in order to heal him. The wound was closing at any unusually slow rate due the the corrosive properties of the blond' youki.

"Hmm. Can absorb youki. Especially mine." Naruto mused. "This must be one of the Ten Tailed King's weapons."

"What...are you..." Kisame rasped out and coughed up blood.

"Oh. You can talk? Well, not anymore!" Naruto pointed his finger at the downed swordsman. "Ba-"

"Amaterasu!"

Naruto jumped away as a stream of black fire launched at him. "Phew! That was too close for my liking."

Itachi landed next to his partner. With a brief check of pulse, he ascertained that Kisame would survive. He turned his gaze towards Konan and noticed that the blunette had not even moved a single inch. She appeared to be relaxed. A little too relaxed for his liking. It seemed as if she did not even consider him a threat.

"You really wanna fight both me and Konan?" Naruto' voice diverted the Uchiha's attention to him.

"You don't think you can take on both me and Konan, do you? Yet, at the same time protect your friend, Nemo the fish?"

Itachi remained silent.

"We'll leave you and be on our way if you want. No need for bloodshed."

Itachi still remained silent. Then, his lips twitched upwards slightly. "I can't fight you both myself. But, that doesn't mean they can't."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Naruto instinctively ducked as a tri bladed scythe slashed through the air, inches above his head. Without wasting any time, he somersaulted away from the new attack.

Straightening himself, he looked at the new arrival. "Such an ill mannered fellow. Jumping in without even introducing themselves."

The person grinned, "I'm the one who'll kill you, you shitty fucker! Hidan the immortal jashinist!"

Naruto smiled, "Immortal, you say? I would love to put that to test, but, I have somewhere else to be at."

"Like we'll let you go! Katon: Gouka Meikyakuu!" A new voice shouted.

A huge torrent of fire headed towards the blond from opposite direction. He didn't even move until it was close enough to him. Then, he vanished with an astounding speed as soon as it was about to hit him.

'_A space time ninjutsu!_' Itachi thought. Even with his sharingan, he wasn't able to follow. '_No. That was pure speed._'

The blond appeared next to Konan. He looked at the jutsu caster. "And who might you be..."

"Kakuzu of the hearts." The akatsuki member grunted.

"What a name. Makes you sound like some Casanova." Naruto said with a humoured look.

Kakuzu didn't even acknowledge it.

"You bastard! Be careful with your jutsu! I almost got roasted!" Hidan shouted.

"Scared of a little fire? Here I thought you were immortal." Was the reply he got.

"Well." Naruto cut in. "I'm going." He started to leave.

"Not so fast!" Hidan shouted and with a burst of chakra, ran towards the blond. His scythe poised to behead the blond.

Naruto didn't even move. He just stood there. Konan just stood beside him.

"HAAAA!" Hidan shouted as he reached near and with that, swung down his scythe on the Uzumaki.

CLANG!

"What?" A dumbfounded Hidan look at the blade that had stopped his own weapon. It was none other than the sword of Kusanagi. That meant...

"Orochimaru!" Were the collective shouts of Itachi and Kakuzu.

"You're late." Naruto said.

"Not everyone has your speed." Orochimaru said with a smirk. His snake like eyes were totally fixated on Hidan as he skilfully used his Kusanagi to block the man's scythe.

With a grunt, Hidan jumped back after he realised that all his efforts of pushing against the sannin were futile. Orochimaru was a skilled swordsman whereas he was someone without any sword skills. He was just a 'hack and slash' kinda guy.

Itachi looked on with a shocked expression. The Uchiha had never been this surprised in his whole life. First, he saw the last person he expected to see in Amegakure. Then, that said person went and totally destroyed the leader of their organisation. Uzumaki Naruto, the one person who wasn't even an A-ranked nin, had, completely manhandled one of the most powerful S-ranked nin in the elemental nations. Then, the leader's most trusted companion, Konan, had betrayed him. Then, he had easily dealt with Kisame. How the hell had he done all this? How the hell was he this strong? He wasn't even using kyuubi' chakra. Was he even using chakra at all? Those attacks of his felt like something else.

But, what shocked him was that Orochimaru was helping the blonde. That was hard to believe. But, it was the truth.

Another person appeared next to the blond. This one was a pale skinned guy with... Wings.

Naruto smiled. "Ulquiorra."

"Naruto-sama." Ulquiorra bowed.

"Now that you both are her..."

"This guy's also here." Orochimaru pointed behind them. There stood a cloaked figure. His face was hidden and he had a lantern in his hand.

"Oh. You're also here! I didn't expect you."

The figure didn't respond. No even a twitch. All of his attention was captured by the lantern' flickering fire. It was as if he was in a trance. It was...creepy.

"Well." Naruto said as he diverted his attention back to Orochimaru and Ulquiorra. "You guys can handle them. I have a redhead to meet with."

With that, he flew away. Konan was right behind him with her own wings unfurled.

Ulquiorra watched them fly away. Then, he turned to the Akatsuki members in front of him.

"Luz De La Luna." A green spear materialised at his hands. "Come. Trash."

Orochimaru grinned. Life was getting interesting.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I told you it's gonna be a mega crossover. This is just the beginning.**

**Those who don't know- Ulquiorra is from bleach.**

**Can you guess who or what the cloaked fellow is? **

**How was this one? **

**Please REVIEW. **


End file.
